


Beautiful in the winter

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Sweet, Winter, ig, its finally here omgggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: its winter, and PhillovesDan in the winter





	Beautiful in the winter

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so. its almost christmas, and i am so excited for it hdjsakjdh lmao sorry im so weird. sorry i havent posted anything in like a million years, but i have been kinda. idk busy and also writing has been kinda hard for me rn? its just hard to think of stuff, and i have been kinda trying to keep my focus on school with 2 ap classes (if u dont know what that is ur lucky m8) so yea rip me. 
> 
> also i have been having kind of a hard time with my mental health (shoutout to mack for being there i love u sm girl T^T), so that has been affecting my writing and my life overall. but i'm doing a bit better now, and i came up with this and i thought eh what the hell why not. so here it is! 
> 
> sorry its so short, but i just felt like adding any more would make it extra, so. T^T dont hate me pls. hope u like!  
> Kay <3333
> 
> p.s im trash for London, ok i went during the summer and my mind has never left, so here we are lmao

London was beautiful in the winter. 

It was quiet, the usual bustle muffled by the snow that was falling lightly, shops had decorations up, and the city had been covered in tinsel and lights. The people were more forgiving and greeted each other more openly, the spirit of giving surrounding them like a fog. But, London wasn’t the only beautiful thing in the winter. 

Enter Dan Howell, amazing person and the love of Phil's life.

Dan had rosy cheeks all the time now, his freckles looking like cinnamon sugar on his soft pale skin, and Phil wanted to paint constellations on it. He glowed too, ever since he had started devoting himself to taking more self care. He was healthy and bright-eyed most days, his smile making Phil feel like he could take off into space. Even his bad days were a little less rough, and Phil felt like he was doing much better at pulling himself up too. 

Call Phil a sap, but he was proud of how far he had come. 

Dan wore lots of sweaters, which Phil had to agree with PJ was the best form of clothing ever. Especially when Dan looked so good in them. His build was perfect for them, and he always looked like such a comfy bean when he wore them and Phil wanted to just hold him close to his heart and cry a little bit. His hair was also curling up even more from the humid cold air, and his curls were something that made Phil feel like there were good things in the world again. 

Call Phil weird, but he thought Dan was perfect.

The winter made Dan more snuggly, claiming it was because the house heater was shit, which it was, but not as bad as he made it seem. He was constantly at Phil’s side, blanket on like a cape, socked feet shuffling on the cold floor. He would give Phil the Puppy Eyes and ask to nestle with him on the couch and Phil never said no, because he wasn't a monster okay?

Call Phil biased, but Dan was cute.

When they went out, Dan would press close for warmth, his arm snug against Phil’s, body warm. He would sling an arm around his waist even out in public, which was another sign he was feeling more sure of himself. It still made Phil blush, but he blamed it on the cold. Dan just had that power over him. He always had, making him soft and blushy with just a look, with a touch, with a smile. His whole family called him whipped, his friends called him gross, but how could he _not_ be? It was Dan Howell. 

Call Phil crazy, but Dan looked beautiful in the winter.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a few things: 
> 
> 1) i hope u liked, pls leave a comment and kudos, i love u guys sm for reading my stuff, seriously it makes my day uwu  
> 2) i am completely unprepared for pinof10 i think im going into cardiac arrest sksksks  
> 3) follow me on tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester :DD  
> 4) i think The Boyz need more love, please go support them ;_; love them sm kek
> 
> take care of yourselves and have a great rest of your week! i'm planning on posting something kickthephan next week maybe this weekend if everything works out, and then something for Xmas day (i love xmas ok come @ me kkkk).  
> love you all!  
> Kay >u<


End file.
